


gilded poison

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Hurt No Comfort, Poison, Punch Scintel In The Face 2021, Sick Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), help I'm going crazy, idek, what even is this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Anakin unwittingly takes a fall for the queen.
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	gilded poison

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE FRIENDS!!! I present day 7, poison!! It's uhh...it's here! Idk how I feel about this one. Enjoy I guess :)))

"I asked for Alderaanian bisque! This is little more than...," Miraj Scintel gestured angrily, "bantha slop!"

Anakin leaned forward and peered into the bowl He wrinkled his nose at the milky, chunky substance. _Yeah. Looks about right._

She slumped back in her chair with a huff. "Take this away! Now!"

Anakin struggled not to roll his eyes. _Could you be more dramatic?_

A woman rushed forward to take the bowl. Scintel reached for her glass, muttering under her breath.

She must have caught Anakin staring out of the corner of her eye. She turned and appraised him for a moment, lifting her hand to stop the woman from taking the bowl.

"Unless you want it? It's rather fit for you."

His empty stomach tightened painfully at the thought of food. He stared at the soup, still gently sloshing, its texture more tantalizing by the second. _It's probably better than actual bantha slop. I would know._

He bowed. "I accept your most kind offer, Your Highness."

Scintel nodded in satisfaction and waved to the woman, who walked around the table and handed the bowl to Anakin. He took it, whispering his gratitude. As she left the room, he settled on the floor with his back against the wall.

He didn't bother taking a closer look at the contents. _Bottoms up, I guess._

He felt a little ridiculous slurping soup out of a gilded bowl, huddled on the floor when a table with plenty of chairs was mere feet away, but the warm soup distracted him as it hit his tongue. He swallowed several gulps of the broth and tried not to hum with satisfaction.

 _Okay, Padmé's bisque is better, but this is pretty good._ He licked his lips, a smile tilting a corner of his mouth up. _Or maybe this sucks and I'm just really hungry._

Anakin made it halfway through his meal when his hands began to shake. At first, it only frustrated him. Then his vision blurred and his pulse quickened. He paused, staring into the bowl. _What the kriff..._

Without warning, pain stabbed through his chest. He cried out and dropped the bowl. It clattered on the floor beside him. The soup splattered across the marble.

Someone shouted something he couldn't understand over the ringing in his ears. He slumped against the wall, his head thumping backwards and his limbs sagging. In seconds, he struggled to breathe, his chest spasming with each pitifully short gasp for air.

A firm grip latched onto his arm. He forced his head to tilt in that direction. He stared at the blurry figure kneeling beside him. He thought he recognized the reds and browns.

"Obi-Wan...hurts..."

Fresh pain tore a choked scream from his throat. He reached blindly for Obi-Wan's hand.

Then his world went dark.

* * *

Anakin groaned as his awareness returned. He tried unsuccessfully to lift his hand and wipe the sweat off his forehead. He struggled to open his heavy eyelids.

He moaned again. "Obi-Wan?"

"Still desperate for your old master, I see."

Anakin forced his eyes open. Scintel sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. "Poor thing," she purred, "You've been through so much."

"What..." Anakin fought to form the words. He stared at her, his sluggish mind gradually processing the color.

_Red...not Obi-Wan. Her._

"Poison. Apparently someone in the kitchens attempted to kill me." She inspected her nails. "They've been...eradicated."

Anakin shuddered. "Why did you...save me?"

"You're my best bodyguard! I can't waste such potential."

She rested her hand on his arm. He shuddered again. She was saying something about a fever and getting rest, but he tuned her out.

He closed his eyes and let oblivion take him.

**Author's Note:**

> also come yell about Star Wars with me on my tumblr, the13thbattalion, if you want


End file.
